We four Girls
by theladyoflorraine
Summary: Four girls who are secretly dedicated to saving Harry's life
1. Prologue

Part One  
The Begining  
(This is a prolog)  
  
Four girls were sitting out in a rich looking yard. "He's starting this year." the more sophisticated of the four stated.  
"We know." said the one with raven wing hair.  
"Do we all go? Or is it just one or two of us?" asked the smallest of them, with the blonde hair.  
"What would the rest of us do? Eat? Of course we'll all go." Said the red head defininitly.  
"Alright then, get packing" Said the first girl.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Heres the deal. All through Harry's life he's been watched. Not only by Dumbledore, or Sirius. But a much stronger force. Four girls. Thats what I said. Four girls. Fours girls that have more power then Voldemort himself. They have protected him for so long, even though they are the same age. The one thing that scares most people, they are the daughters of some of the most dangorus Death Eaters ever.   
They're not sisters, not realted in any way except the fact that they are all orphens. And the immensity of there powers. They have been there evey day of Harry's magical education. Only Harry dosen't know. With each of them in a different house, they were easily always around him. in his second year, when he snuck into the Sythrin dungon, they black haired girls mentioned above was sitting withen hearing distance of them, completly invisable to Harry and Ron.  
In his fourth year, at the Yule Ball, when it looked to him as though there was no partner for Crabbe and Goyle, on Goyle's arm she appered again. Dressed in black it had been hard for the average person to see her, let alone one undera spell.   
This is how the four girls protect Harry. When he was in the lake during the second task, the Gindylows were not fended off by him but by the blond girl. The red head kept the mermaids away when he was going up, and the sophisticated burnette helped him from the dragons fire. At the end of the third task, when he faced off against Voldemort, they were all there to protect him from the Death eaters, though they couldn't save him from Volemort without drectly interfering.  
This is Dumbledores secret. He knows, and he alone knows, about what these girls are doing. Their names are Felisha, the sophisticated one, Laily, the blonde, Aurin, the red head, and Anacara, the black haired one.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Review  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The First Task

  
Hi. It's me again, with my new fic. The prolog has been out a while, but I haven't really had time to write this, so work with me.  
theladyoflorraine  
P.s. Right now I'm doing the main points of Book four (tasks, yule ball...) The other books will come later.  
  
Part 1-  
We four Girls  
The 1st Task  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter." The voice of the Hogwarts headmaster filled the room. Laily watched him with migled horrer and fury. How could that name get there? How? She and her friends had worked so hard against this. Why? This couldn't be happening. She was dreaming.  
She watched the faces of her friends as the object of their lives walked to the chamber at the back of the room. This could be bad.  
After they were allowed to leave, the students started towards the doors. Four girls split apart to join eachother in the empty dinning hall.  
"what are we going to do? What are we going to do? He's so stupid!" cried Laily, her eyes full of sadness and worry as she fingercombed her long blond hair.  
"Nothing. We do nothing. We do all we can, help him through the tasks, but that's all." stated Aurin, her green eyes flashing as her deep red hair braided itself.  
"We will do all we can. Potter is the top pirority, if we lose him, well...that's the end isn't it?" said Anacara. Her violet eyes looking deadly. She looked as if she were wearing a black hood, with her hair.  
"Ana's right, there's nothing we can do." said Felisha, her brown hair and black-blue eyes looking queenly.  
"Sigh, yet another day of tragity in the life of the four." said Laily, trying to lighten the mood.  
The door at the back of the room opened. Out of the ten people coming out, three could see the girls. They were completly silent untill only Dumbledore was the only one left.  
"Father, help us? What can we do?" cried Laily, who had been raised by Dumbledore, after her parents had died.  
"There is nothing to do but help." he replied. "do what you can my ange, that is all I can ask. Came the replie.  
The girls left in obviouls discomfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was nervous. He knew what was in that bag. What he would have to face outside of the tent. Aurin watched him, nervous herself. She was the only one who could not make herself invisible to a large crowd, so she had to be extra careful with Harry's cloak. She watched as he picked out the black one.   
"Damn. Why do we always get the hard ones, muttered Felisha next to her ear.  
It was Harry's turn. The three girls present followed him, keeping a close watch.   
The size of the dragon was astounding. Harry never would have been able to do was he was trying to if it wasn't for Anacara's flying skills. The bell rang and Harry raised his wand. "Acio firebolt!" he shouted. Nothing happened. No magic issued from his wand. Nothing. Then Anacara came flying down from the sky. Harry didn't know about dragons and the ability to suck away magic, like this one was doing. The summoning spell never would have worked if not for them.  
Harry grabbed the broom and kicked off. The next five minutes were chaos as the four helped Harry from killing himself at the dragons flame, though they let him scrap himself with the tail, for relisim.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He won." said Anacara to the wall that night, her dormetory members were sleeping.   
"That he did." said Felisha inside ana's head.  
"Arn't we proud of our little duckling?" said Laily with false cheerfulness.  
"Now for the the second task. And the Yule Ball...wonder what he'll get into there? He always get's into something." came Aurins voice.  
"Ah well...he's our duckling all the same. Goodnight." said Laily, cutting the conection. They said their goodnights and went to sleep, wondering what would come next.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The Begining  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Yule Ball

I hope you readers reilize that every word of this is a drop of blood, AND WRITE A REVIEW BECAUSE I WRITE THIS FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT! GREEDY BA(censored)DS!  
  
Part 2  
We four Girls  
The Yule Ball  
  
"You have a date? Already? You can't dance, you know that right? It'll look pretty suspious if there a guy out on the floor danceing with air." Anacara hissed at Felisha.  
"In my opinion, we have to show ourselves at the ball, what if Seamus or...Dean."She answered.  
"Dean's your date, isn't he?" asked Laily.  
"Well..um..ya."Felisha stamered.  
"Alright. We can have dates. Not Harry though, that might blow our cover." Anacara surrendered.  
"Ya!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry had a really pretty date. Thought Laily. She's gorgous. Laily had come to belive Hermione's theroys, about guys only going with their best friends and the pretty ones. So Laily wasn't a hag, but she wasen't a Patil either. All her friends had a date. Felisha was going with Dean Thomas, Anacara with Vincent Goyle, and Aurin with Lee Jorden. Laily was the only one without a date. Unless Harry counted. She would end up following him all night.  
She watched the couples, dressed in a splendor of color walk ahead of her. She was jelous, all of them at least had a friend to talk to. She couldn't talk with her friends, a big group would attract atention.  
A little while later, after two or three songs, someone tapped the sholder of her violet-blue dress robes. "I couldn't help noticeing how lonely you looked. I have a date, but I would like to dance with you for at least one song." drat. Caught. What was it with guys and...hello. It was Cedric Diggory. God she liked him. He was so handsome and...wait a minute. Had he just asked her to dance?   
"Um...I would love to." She had forgoten about Harry. About Ana, Felisha, and Aurin. She was lost in the dark eyes in front of her.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cedric watched the expression on the girls face change randomly from annoyance to suprise to disstress to something unreadable. She was gorgous. Not in the makeup and tight dress sense, not that he didn't apperciate that but what she was, it was so natural, so life loving he couldn't look away. He didn't like her in that way. He felt almost like she was his sister. His best friend, even if he'd just met her.  
"I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory." He said.  
"Oh! Laily, Laily..." She looked around for a name, any name. She certainly couldn't say 'Dumbledore' which it was really. "Moon. Laily Moon."  
He was entranced. He hoped Cho wouldn't mind him bringing a friend to their table.  
For the next two songs they danced, and became closer friends in that short time then most bcome in a life time.   
Then Cho came. She looked slightly embarassed. "Cedric...I thought...you said..." her voice trailed off. Who was this strange girl? What was she doing with Cedric?  
"Cho, I'd like you to meet my good friend Laily Moon. Laily, Cho." he said, quite calmly, as if nothing were wrong, well, maybe nothing was. He had said 'friend.'  
"You can have your boyfriend back now. I'm sure you want a few dances with him too. Bye Cedric. I'll see you when dinner begins." Said 'Laily'   
"Bye, it was nice meeting you." Said Cho. The girl seemed perfectly nice...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Cedric Diggory? Harry's friend, Cedric Diggory? How could you?" Asked Felisha. "First you bail me out for no reason when I want a date, and then you get one your self. With a subject!"  
"He's not a subject! Subjects are Harry and those close to him. They've pasted a few words in the halls, but that's all!" Cried Laily, outraged at the wall.   
"Just drop it you guys. Let's get some sleep." Came Aurin.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Just think. If you don't write a review Laily and Felisha will e stuck in time forever, fighting. What will happen between Cedric and Cho? What will Dumbledore, as Laily's step father say? Scroll down just a little further and write something in the box provided, and all will be well.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part Four

Part 4  
We four Girls  
The Third Task  
  
  
"Yet again I say we leave him to die." Felisha said, as she and her companions marched into the maze, it had been set up for the champions to march into, they were just a few feet behind Harry and Cedric. They had agreed that they would each follow one of the champions, protecting them.  
"We can't do that. I'll follow Cedric." Said Laily, following him, away from the others. Aurin went with Harry and the other two waited for the other champions.  
A horn sounded, and Krum ran into the maze, Felisha at his heels. She had wanted to follow someone famous, someone who's secrets she didn't know. Anacara was left to her thought until Flur ran into the maze.  
Aurin watched Harry, she too was nervousat not having been attacked yet. She saw Cedric, having felt Lailys power behind her, before Harry heard him. The two girls exchanged a silent greeting, before following their men.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Laily appered before Cedric, startiling him. He, of course, thought it was a trap, an enchantment. "Who are you really? The oppiste of a boggart?"  
"Cedric, it's really me. You have to listen, because my stroy is a long one, I will remain invisable to all but you." She told Cedric, her one true friend, her stroy. About Harry, and the former friends that she still worked with. She told him about Dumbledore, her foster father and most valued adult. Her real father was dead, her mother, a Death Eater, had killed him, beliving him to have the warabouts of her halfdead master. She had remarried, and given Laily to an orphanage, not knowing of her specail powers.  
Cedric took it all in silence, without interupting. Finally he said, "God. I had no idea, Laily. Laily Dumbledore. It sounds a little strange. I guess I'll get used to it." Then he did something no one but Dumbledore had done in years, four years in fact. He hugged her. Tightly to his chest, and she cried.   
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Anacara was bored. Flur attacked her enimes without style, or even that much intelligance. She had obviously not been trained very well. Suddenly Anacara heard a voice shout, "Stupfy!"   
Flur screamed, and fell to the ground, unconcious, Anacara at her side.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Felisha watched this musuclar, strong, man defet aponant after aponant, with grace, and skill. She felt the enchantment before she saw it, Moody, or Barty, saw her with his eye, and stunded her using Krum's body, brfore she could tell her friends.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Laily watched, bound on the ground next to Cedric, as he went through the curse, the pain, and went with him, taking half the pain for him.   
Aurin ran in with Harry at her heels, and quickly blocked herself againt the spell Barty through at her, and helped Harry to finish Krum.  
She unbound Laily, not missing that she waved Cedric away, when he walked toward her. "He can see you!" She hissed.  
"I know." said Laily aloud, as she did not wear an invisablity cloak, no one but Cedric and Aurin could hear her.  
"Wait here, I'll get the others." Said Aurin, her eyes closing. She found them, slumped on the ground, and called them to her. Immeditly their body's materilized before her. She picked up Anacara's limp form, Laiyla took Falisha, and they went on.   
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
When Harry disappered, you would think the girls would have been left alone, but their conection with him attached them to his form. They now found themselves in the graveyard, Anacara and Felisha were awake.   
Anacara felt her father approching. He didn't even know she existed. But she knew all about him, she even knew what he was about to do. "He's coming."  
"Who?" asked Felisha.  
"Daddy dearest." she wispered. They watched them come closer. Laily was terrified, watching Cedric and Harry, they had to get out of here!  
"Kill the spare." Anacara's father said.  
"Noooooo!" Screamed Laily, fogetting about Harry, about her mission. She rough herself in front of Cedric and the green light rushing toward him. In front of the one person who had ever understood her, the one person she had ever really felt like a human with.   
The others watched her, and something inside them, and inner child that still held on to Laily, and screamed with her, watching the light move thorugh her body, to hit Cedric. Watching her lifless form drop to the ground, a crimson floower bloosem on her chest.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
Don't worry I'm not done, and neither are you. Wight a Review!  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Aftermath

Part 5  
We four Girls  
After Math  
  
  
Anacara looked at the still body of her friend, and a cold hatred filled her. For her father, the man who had killed an inocent girl in his strive for power. She hated him.  
Felisha looked at her father, this scrawny gray haired, worm. They even called him Wormtail. A name that suitted him perfectly, he had killed one of the few people in the world who she had ever cared about.  
Aurin looked as men approched them, hoods covering their faces. One of them, one that was not there, was her father. He had died to serve the man who had killed Laily, her friend. The loyalest, bravest, spirited, beautiful friend she had ever known. She stood.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
Wormtail watched the red head approch him, with his hand on his master he could see all. He raised his wand, and stunned her. She fell unconcious to the ground.   
~ ` ~ ` ~ `   
  
Anacara dragged her friend's life less form closer to her as Felisha went to wake Aurin, and talk some sense into her. Anacara reilized that Laily was still lying on Cedric, and pulled her off. It just made Anacara angrier to think Laily's scarifice had been for nothing. She had been invisable to all but Cedric, and the magic had gone through her.   
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Harry was lying on the ground, back at Hogwarts. Thank God. His stupity hadn't gotten him killed, thought Felisha bitterly. Two were dead, and for the next three years he would only know one. Felisha stood, half supporting the half asleep Aurin. Anacara held the limp Laily, tears flowing freely down her face, not seeming to notice. Her eyes were fixed on the approching Dumbledore.  
He came at a run, he was confused at weather or not to give away the girls cover to see Laily. Anacara raised on hand and time stopped. The only people left moving were the three girls and Dumbledore.  
He walked over to her, taking Laily in his suprisinly strong arms. He didn't cry, but neither did he speak. For a long time they stood like that, then Anacara told him what had happened. She took Laily from his arms and time began again.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Aurin was sick, Barty's story was horrible. She didn't hold against him the hatred of his father, she hated her's too. But then, her father had hated her from the begining, he had tried to kill her. Barty had killed his faher, and then tranfigured him. He had been leading stupid Harry right to Anacara's father. How could he? He was pure evil, and Aurin would see to his undoing.  
"Felisha, Ana, go with Dumbledore and Harry. I'll watch Barty."  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Felisha didn't want to leave Dumbledore. He looked so vulnerable, so angry. So deadly. Ana will watch him. She told herself. She'll make sure he dosen't make a mistake, like the last one. She followed Harry and Sirius to the infermery.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
Dumbledre waited until his offic was empty. He laided his head in his hands.  
Anacara wondered what he was doing. Then she saw his sholders shake, and knew. She walked around his desk, and rapped her arms around him, his tears soaking through her black blouse.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh. Dear Dumbledore. Shush, she did as you knew she would. She ended saving one of the two she cared for."  
Her words struck a chord of memory. Long ago Professer Trenwly had predicted that was how Laily would die. At first Dumbledore had taken it as a joke, a fluke, but he now understood, her trances were real. And he hated her for it.  
Anacara could not cry. A coldness had built up inside her, she couldn't rid herself of it, and it filled her with a need. A need to end one more life, just one. That of her father.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
Okay, that was Part 5, the finally for this book. I might write the other books, I don't know. Review and tell me how I did, this is one of my favorite series, but I don't know if I wrote it all that well. Just scroll down a little further and tell me.  
~ ` ~ ` ~ `  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
